


Alliance

by shadowkingsoffantasy



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Blah i've got no bloody idea, F/M, Living on Berk, Mempry loss, Misscarraige, Politics, Pregnancy, Treaty's, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How about we make a deal?" The aurban haired man asked, his eyes gleaming. Hiccup and Elsa glanced at eachother, and then looked back at the man. "What kind of deal?" She asked cuatiously, wary of how he set off the vibe that he knew something that she didn't. </p>
<p>"If you come with me Elsa, I'll call off the Isles forces. AND..." He looked at Hiccup and smirked. "I'll return your son to you..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

Chapter One

 

Waters of black and grey  
Winds so strong they turn the waves  
Sailors scream as their end draws near  
To die at sea is a death to fear

The last thing she remembered was a storm. She remembered falling, and then splashing into the water, the world around her fading into the background as she'd stared at the surface of the waves from below. 

Then. Blackness.

*********

Astrid gripped Toothless's saddle tighter as the black dragon sped up. Storm fly was fast, but ever since she'd started taking Toothless for flights when Hiccup was busy, she'd realized that the Night fury, really WAS the fastest out of the riders dragons. 

Toothless was now the Alpha. And Hiccup the Chief of Berk. The latter had loads more work to do now than he had had before, he'd only been in his position for four months or so, and he was still adjusting. Astrid had seen the pressure that her friend was under, and was subconsciously thankful that all they were was friends. Because inside she knew that at the rate he was going, any romantic relationship between the two of them would have ended badly, so she thought it was better that they'd ended it while their friendship had still been salvageable. 

The blonde brought her head out of her thoughts and looked down as they were passing the beach. The waters were calm shades of blue, very contradictory to the charging and churning brown and miry grey they'd been during yesterdays storm. The gods seemed to have settled though, for the Oceans of Berk looked pure, calm and serene. 

All of a sudden, the Night fury jolted to a halt. "What is it boy?" She asked, her eyes scanning around for any potential threat. She let out a small yelp as Toothless dived downwards towards the beach and then took her near a small rock formation. He landed on the sand and Astrid got off, shivering slightly. Was it just her or was it colder all of a sudden? Toothless started to go ahead of her, looking near the rocks. Astrid looked at the dragon in confusion before following to look at whatever he wanted to show her. Her lips parted and a small gasp escaped her mouth when she saw a girl, woman, her age probably lying on the sand. She was pale, and had white blonde hair which was wet and spread around her head and face. She lay on her side, curled up in a ball. She was wearing a torn blue dress. Astrid neatly down beside her and checked if she was still breathing. Toothless then nudged the girl with his head, but she didn't even stir.

"She's out cold." Astrid muttered. "C'mon Toothless," she said, lifting the girl into sitting position before slipping an arm over her shoulder and getting up, brining the girl up along with her. She was surprisingly light. Astrid put her onto the night fury's back before climbing on herself. After making sure that the mystery girl wouldn't fall off, then flew off the ground. 

*************

When her eyes blinked open, she immediately closed them again due to the harsh light. She then tried again, slower this time. She was in a room, she hadn't seen it before. Her eyes lazily scanned around and she nearly had a heart attack when they landed on a black creature, with green eyes, staring at her intently. She let out a shriek as she bolted up and quickly tried to back away from the creature. She backed up in the bed, only to feel herself pressed against the head of the bed. "Get away from me!!" she shrieked, throwing a book, which was the first thing she could get her hands on at it. The creature bent it's head as the book went flying over him and landed with a 'thunk' on the floor. It cocked it's head to the side, and it's green eyes studied her curiously as she continued to stare at it. Trembling in fear. 

"Hey what's going- Oh! You're awake!" The woman looked towards the voice that had spoken. A girl, with blonde hair tied into a side braid was coming up the stairs. And along side her was a man, with brown hair that fell over his green eyes. They both shovered slightly at the sudden temperature drop. They were both wearing cloths which had some armor on it. The man noticed how the strange woman's eyes flicked fearfully between them and Toothless and immediately moved to get his dragon away from her. 

"C'mon bud, she's a little shaken up. Why don't we give her some space..." Hiccup said, gently tugging the Night fury away from the bed and sending it to the other corner of the room. The girl, remained where she was, eyeing the creature. Afraid that it would pounce at any moment. The rational part of her brain said that the creature didn't seem too dangerous.

That the boy had it under control. 

But human nature was to fear what it did not know or understand, and she was only human. The girl tore her eyes away from the black animal when she heard someone clearing their throat. Her ice blue eyes met a pair of green ones. "Hey, my names Hiccup, and you're on Berk." The girl remained silent and just stared at him, not sure what to do. "Astrid found you on the beach, you were passed out so she brought you here... Don't worry, you're perfectly safe. Ahhhh... so...uhh....Do you have a name?" The blonde haired girl, Astrid rolled her eyes and snorted. "Smooth genius," she said, earning her a glare from Hiccup. 

The girl hesitated, glancing between the two. Her name. She had a name.... What was her name? "I....I think....I think my name is E... Elisa..." she said. Or was it Elsa? "Or....no, Elsa....my name's Elsa!" She said, anchoring on to that. Using her name as a rock, to prevent her from drowning in the storm of emotions raging inside her. She tried to remember...anything actually. She tried to remember where she'd been before she had woken up here. She tried to remember how she had gotten there. But all she remembered was water, rain, and a storm. And cold. 

"Okay Elsa, do you remember where your from? How you got here?" Astrid asked gently. Elsa drew in a shaky breath. Her eyes widening and a cold fear and panic running through her. Her blue eyes looked up from her trembling hands and she looked at Hiccup and Astrid. Scared. "I don't know," she said. 

"I don't remember...."

**********

She'd been walking in the gardens, humming to herself and the life inside her. Kristoff had gone to check on his ice business, he still kept it running though he couldn't take part because of his new duties as prince and now temporarily acting king. 

She'd been thinking about the cards life had given her. How perfect life seemed now. How she had felt empty for so many years, how she had been lonely. She'd thought about all the decisions and choices she had made, stupid ones and grave ones. And the ones that had helped save Arendelle and her family. She thought of how much things had changed. How happy she was. She had her sister. She was married to the love of her life. They had a baby on the way. The kingdom was thriving. Elsa was free, she was happy. SHE was happy. 

Life was good. 

The irony was, it was on that last bit of thought that she had gotten the message. The message that a storm had raged over the seas in-between Arendelle and Corona, where Elsa had been sailing to see their new niece. The storm had been harsh, she the strong winds had driven her sisters ship off course, and the waves had engulfed it. Drowning it. Sinking it to the bottom of the ocean floor. Ending the lives of many.

Including Elsa's.

And so her happiness ended.


End file.
